El Cometido
by rinkagamine1416
Summary: Len odia demasiado a su hermana y piensa exterminarla o matarla , pero Rin lo confunde ,¿creen que lo lograra ?
1. Atrevimiento

En uno que otro estado en Japón, hay personas que odian sus vidas, trabajos, sus jefes, el lugar en donde viven, etc. Pero en este caso su hermana .y esa persona con rencor vive en aquella mansión anaranjada y ahí también vivíe su familia y quien la componían eran Yuma el padre ,Yuzuki la madre y Rin y Len los hijos ., Y esa persona que odia a su hermana es Len Kagamine , Len es una persona fría ,dark o emo ,tiene 15 años ,vive con su familia pero es distante y solitario.

En la sala de esa casa estaba Len malhumorado y pensativo

"Odio a mi hermanita con todo el corazón, ya que ella es la consentida de la casa y la popular de la escuela y ya que es novia del mariscal de campo : Gakupo aquel tipo que sale con mi hermana parece gay , ese 'gay ' me cae muy mal ya que me golpeo en la cara solo por recargarme en su maldito convertible ., Bueno volviendo al tema ella es irritante ,y aunque sea mi peor enemiga es sexy ,bueno aun que sea mi enemiga no digo que sea guapa " pensó aquel rubio malhumorado

En ese momento Len saca una caja de pockys de su bolsillo y se los empieza a comer.

3 pockys de 20 después

Llega una chica rubia a la sala y se sienta a lado de su gemelo y este le dice – hay Rin que quieres-

-solo quiero un pocky ¿me das uno? – pregunto la joven – hayyyy bueno – contesto Len un poco enojado.

Al tomar el pocky ,Rin se sienta sobre las piernas de Len y esta pone el pocky en la boca de Len y en la suya, al acabarse aquel pocky se dieron un apasionado beso y al separarse se miraron uno al otro y se dieron otro en los labios y al terminar Rin volvió a sentarse a lado de Len pero ahora los dos con respiración agitada y la rubia al calmarse se va y le dice a al rubio – buenas noches Len-le dijo mientras se subia las escaleras . Len se quedo pensativo en la sala.

"Pero que acabo de hacer creo que lo que debo de hacer es 1 : acabar mis pockys , 2 :eliminar a mi hermanita y 3 festejar su muerte " pensó el joven con maldad

Al ya caer la noche el joven fue a la cocina cogió el cuchillo mas filoso y grande que haya en la cocina y después de salir de ahí se dirigió al cuarto de su gemela. Al llegar a su cuarto vio que ya estaba dormida profundamente y al acercarse un poco mas saco el cuchillo para matar a su inocente hermanita , pero de momento , -Len hermanito ,verdad que siempre me vas a cuidar – dijo Rin hablando dormida., Al escuchar esto Len sintió un gran dolor en el corazón y dijo – te prometo que a la siguiente vez si te mato es una promesa – .

Al día siguiente

-¡Señorita Rin !- grito la sirvienta de la casa

-Ya voy no se preocupe ,mientras despierte a mi hermano- contesto esta , -pero si su hermano ya se levanto desde hace mas de media hora- aclaro la sirvienta de cabellos cafés y ojos azules , "hay ya se me hizo tarde para el instituto " pensó Rin .

Después de que se cambiara Rin , Len termino de desayunar y de su mochila saco su teléfono , y envió un mensaje a un señor y estos decían :

-Entonces hoy me pagas y te lo doy hoy-

-si ,ya voy para allá, me desperté temprano para no acompañarla , así que te veo en la calle que esta al lado del instituto –

-ok , te espero Len –.

-nos vemos allá – envió Len su ultimo mensaje

Al acabar de enviar mensaje , Len salió de su casa rumbo a la escuela . Al llegar a tal lugar prometido ,el señor con quien iba a verse vio a Len y este le dijo – Te esperaba y ¿trae lo prometido ?,- Si lo traigo y ¿usted? - pregunto Len .- Si , mire aquí esta el Veneno Mortal que me pidió - -si, gracias y aquí esta tu dinero Akaito – dijo Len "Akaito es un buen chico ,y gracias a el podre exterminar a mi hermanita " .Al terminar el canje o la compra de Len , Akaito y Len se fueron al instituto juntos ya que son amigos.

Al terminar las clases Akaito le dijo a Len que el veneno es tan mortal que si lo tocas o lo respiras te mueres en menos de 24 horas, así que se ponga guantes para poderlo usarlo . y al llegar a su casa Len se sentó en la cocina y pensó "Al fin llego a casa ,y que hare con este bolsa con veneno , mmm ya se le serviré un té a Rin y le digo que yo lo hice como una muestra de afecto y se lo toma y muere , exacto así será el plan" , de momento se escucho la puerta principal cerrarse y se escucho un grito que decía – ¡Ya llegue!-dijo la rubia , Rin se fue directo a la cocina y vio a Len sentado , así que se le ocurrió hacerle una pequeña travesura . "Manos a la obra " pensó la rubia y seguido de ese pensamiento Rin se sentó en las piernas de Len diciendo -te extrañe hermanito ya quería verte - -y ¿que hiciste hoy? – pregunto el rubio ,-nada mas que extrañarte y comprar pockys- -¿me das uno Rin?-, -mmm si ,tómalo-

Al hacer esta acción Len se metió a la boca el pocky y Rin mordió el mismo pocky de Len y al terminárselo se volvieron a besar , así duraron mas de 5 minutos ya que les faltaba aire para poder respirar hasta que Rin rompe el silencio y dice – oye no ¿quieres llegar mas legos Len? - - mmm no lo se – . así que después de un rato .

Bueno esto es todo ,aun que todavía no lo termino me temo que habrá parte 2 , y gracias por leerlo


	2. La Patada

El Cometido

Al acabar su sesión de "Amor" ,Len salió del cuarto después de su cometido ,y al salir se sentó en el pasillo y este suspira – hay pero ¿que acabo de hacer ?- se pregunto aquel muchacho arrepintiéndose de lo que acababa de hacer ¡quitarle la virginidad a su hermana!. Tiempo después se quedo dormido en la puerta de Rin.

Al día siguiente

-Joven Len ¿Qué hace aquí dormido ?- pregunto confundida la sirvienta , -Es que , ¿ Te digo un secreto ? - , - mmm si quiere - , - bueno Meiko , es que soy sonámbulo y en la noche apuesto a que me pare y choque con la puerta de Rin y caí inconsciente – dijo serio y con un tono comprensivo , -si tu lo dices joven , bueno a desayunar – dijo por ultimo Meiko – si , a comer .

En la escuela Rin y Len chocan por el pasillo y llega Gakupo Kamui y golpea a Len sin compasión y el rubio le dice – Maldito , infeliz como te atreves a golpearme si ni te hice nada – se defiende el rubio, - por rayar mi convertible y por chocar con Rin - , . En un instante todos ya estaban alrededor de Len y Gakupo y gritaban - ¡PELEA ! ¡PELEA!, . Al estar Gakupo distraído Len aprovecho la oportunidad y le dio un puñetazo en la cara y una patada en la parte mas dolorosa de los hombres y este retorciéndose del doler se cayo al piso y empezó a gritar de dolor ya que esa super patada que le había dado Len ahí era muy dolorosa ya que ese día Len llevaba una de esas botas tipo militar , la patada fue tan fuerte que Gakupo escupió sangre por la boca .

Bueno esto es todo ya que me regañaron por usar la compu de mi hermano ya que la mía se traba bueno bye .

P.D – lo siento si es demasiado corto


	3. ¿El final?

**Adevertencia:puede tener algito de Lemon pero no mucho , y las drogas son malas ehhh malas era solo para ponerle algo de interesante al fic .**

**ojala y les guste bueno ya comenzamos **

* * *

Todo se veia borroso para Gakupo Kamui .El bullicio de los estudiantes era insoportable para el peli morado . Al recuperar el aliento y reaccionar de su estado se alarmo . Ya que su contrincante Kagamine Len , le pateo sin piedad y después escupió sangre por la boca , al sentir el impacto de aquella patada Gakupo se desmayo por poco tiempo Len al verlo a si le golpeo el la cabeza y esta caí al piso. Tiempo después (como 4 seg. ) el epli morado reacciona y Len al darse cuenta tomo la cabellera de Gakupo y la jalo hasta hacer parar a Gakupo . Este al estar de pie empuja a Len a los casilleros de a un lado , al estar a punto de golpearlo en la cara siente una mano en su puño que lo detiene y al voltear los dos Len le dice - Kiyoteru-sensei- -Los dos 5 horas en detención , ¿¡OYERON!?- -si - contestaron los dos casi temblando.

5 horas después...

Al llegar a la casa ,Len se sentó en el sillon y penso *hoy sera un buen día para ,no crees Rin*

Después de este pensamiento, el rubio saco con guantes y mascarilla el veneno en polvo de su mochila que le dio su amigo Akaito, al terminar de hacer el té Len llamo a Rin para que bajara a cenar con el y para que se tomara la bebida envenenada . -¡Rin baja a cenar, que te prepare un té delicioso que te encantara! - - ¡ya voy Lenny!- grito Rin desde su habitación.

La rubia al llegar a la cocina , Len le dio el té y al ver que acercaba la taza a sus labios ,se volteo y cerro los ojos .

El silencio se rompió al escuchar los pequeños sorbitos que Rin le daba al té ,al terminarcelo Rin empujo a Len contra la pared y con su pierna rodio la cadera de Len, Rin le dio un apasionado beso y este al sentir su cuerpo junto con el de su gemela sintió un dolor y ardor, el dolor venia del pecho y el ardor por la boca .

Al ya no aguantar mas el dolor Len empujo a Rin y vio que su pecho y boca estaban sangrando y segundos después la boca de Len empezó a primero a sacar sangre, después sangre negra y al final espuma .

-¿¡QUE ME HICISTE BASTARDA!?- le pregunto mientras limpiaba su herida del pecho , pero era inútil la sangre no dejaba de salir de su cuerpo

.Rin al escuchar esa pregunta empezó a reír -crees que me ibas a engañar ,idiota- , -de que hablas Rin- -pensaste que me ibas a matar tan facil Lenny - dijo Rin mientras sacaba la daga de su playera con la que apuñalo a su hermano -¿Como lo supiste?- -Miku Zatsune me lo dijo ya que ella es novia de Akaito , ella me dijo que checo los mensajes del celular de tu amigo y vio que ese mismo día encargo una bolsa de veneno , y ese día te fui a espiar y vi como hicieron el canje en aquel callejón - -Que ... Hipócrita eres hermanita- dijo mientras escupía la sangre mezclada con espuma. -ja .. después de tener relaciones esa noche cambien el veneno con azúcar mezclado con cocaína ya que para tu información soy drogadicta - -¿que enserio?- sip,después ósea hoy raye el coche de Gakupo y le dije que fuiste tu y es por eso que te golpeo - declaro mientras reía , Len frunció el ceño -tu el estúpido de mi hermano cuando vertiste el "veneno escondí la daga en mi playera ,después de eso tome una cápsula que se tarda en disolverse y es por eso que te bese es mas Gakupo es mejor tu - -miserable - -creo que el veneno ya esta surtiendo efecto ,es mas para estar seguros envenene la daga con aquel veneno de Akaito- Len ya no soporto mas el dolor a si que se callo al piso frio y Rin salió por la puerta principal que da hacia la calle -nos vemos Lenny- .

Len al quedarse solo y moribundo maldijo sus ultimas palabras -Maldita seas hermanita ,tu y yo nos veremos en el infierno - dijo y al decir dicha frase ,el rubío toco un poco de su sangre y empezó a escribir el los azulejos blancos:

_Queridos Padres si len esto es que yo su hijo Len , el despreciado de esta familia fue asesinado por mi querida y linda hermanita Rin ... PD. Rin si les esto quiero que te vayas al infierno conmigo ... es un promesa y esta fueron mis ultimas palabras y petición ._

Len se dejo de mover unos minutos después ... ¿creen que continuara ?

* * *

**Bueno esto es todo gracias por leerlo y ojala les aya gustado jejeje hasta la próxima **


End file.
